danddmfandomcom-20200215-history
Moritalbai Coliseum
The Moritalbai '''or '''Moritalbai Coliseum '''is an oval amphitheater in the center of the city of Kharkorhum. It is located in the middle of Tsang-mo Square, at the intersection between the Ariljaa District, Zandanshatar Hills, Dalain'ereg Park, Zanguu Square, and the Narmandakh District. It is primarily used for gladiatorial contests, public trials, animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles, and dramas. It is also closely associated with the Temple of Luck and challengers and spectators alike can be found there when arena events are not in session. History The amphitheater was constructed only a year after the decision to begin building Kharkorhum, nicknamed the "Colosseum" for the colossal statue of the Khatun standing over her defeated brother in combat. Located near the re-routed and canalled Günzgiimörön river, the amphitheater was built on top of the most stable of the sections of the Flooded Ruins to allow for the gladiatorial pits and beast pits to be dug out below it. Those who were too weak for true combat duty offered their hands for manual labor while the Architect coordinated teams of engineers, artists, decorators, and builders to ensure the structure would be left standing far after they were gone. Built of travertine, tuff, and concrete with an adamantium skeleton, the city spared no expense and the top tier was completed only two years ago (although games were being held throughout). As slavery is banned in the Jade Horde, all slaves were free to roam or return to their homes with a tithe and blessing from the Khatun. Some ex-slaves who had fought for the entertainment of the tribes or who had been hunters did not have a life to return to. In the stead of a trek home, they have built a new life as gladiators. There are five main types: Many non-combatant staff were also employed to ensure the games ran smoothly. The '''ryedaktor '''was the individual responsible for coordinating events with an '''arisnezen, '''an owner-trainer of a troop of gladiators. Often the arisnezen would be assisted by one or more '''amrakh, '''trainers who were primarily former retired gladiators. A '''tashuur '''was responsible for prodding animals and uncooperative criminals into fighting. A '''zangezen '''was responsible for manipulating the terrain or traps in the arena for a more eventful fight. A '''bariul '''was a referee, who was responsible for directing or separating combatants, usually aided by a long wooden staff. A '''bukhün '''was an individual tasked with separating animals and fighters in non-mortal matches who usually operated in teams of three. An '''asragch '''was a person, usually a priest, employed to look after the well-being of gladiators after a match. An '''aratanezen '''was the partner to the ryedaktor, but looked after and organized events with wild animals. In-Game Description Exterior Interior Gladiator Pits Beast Pits Interactions Participation Humanoid v. Humanoid Note: Players will not be able to determine what role or match they are put in, '''except for mages. Players will always fight in pairs. Humanoid v. Beast What it says on the tin. Horseback Jousting. Tests of Skill Races, archery competitions, horse races, etc. Non-Combatant Participation When other player characters are fighting in the arena, players should be encouraged to cheat, give advantage, cause inspiration, or otherwise help or hinder their friends in the ring. Crowd-Pleasing A mechanic that relies on flourishing performance for inspiration and, hopefully, a patron. Pit Practice Betting (Undecided) Theatrical Performances Sidequest 1 Sidequest 2 Characters Pit Gladiators Staff Spectators/Vendors